press_buttons_n_talk_lorefandomcom-20200216-history
Phoenix Wright
"Phoenix Wright. Attorney at hard." -Phoenix Wrighthttps://youtu.be/QfgXhauNQ9I?list=PLeijZT5SL05qgPe7huOxEM0QTryLB4NDF 'Phoenix Wright '''is the cheerful protagonist of the Ace Attorney games. In PBnT lore, he has been voiced by both SungWon and Alex. Both of them use voices similar to a regular speaking voice, though Alex's is a higher pitch. Story ''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney The First Turnabout Phoenix made his debut in the very first episode of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, in which he starts his first case defending his friend Larry Butz with assistance from his mentor Mia Fey. Phoenix expresses anxiety over this case, likely due to the judge's threats of a death sentence for Larry if he cannot prove him innocent, and incidentally leading to Phoenix pronouncing himself the defendant, much to Mia's dismay. He spends much of the rest of the case still trying to figure out the court system ("What's evidence? What's the prosecution again? Who am I?") but with help from Mia he finds Frank Sahwit guilty and kills him with logic. At the end of the trial, Mia tells him she is his mother, causing Phoenix to believe he is adopted, but then she admits she isn't and that she just got carried away in the moment. Turnabout Sisters The next day, Phoenix enter Fey & Co. Law Offices only to find Mia dead on the floor and a girl crouched beside her, who passes out from the shock. As he investigates the offices for clues relating to the murder (repeatedly checking Mia's chair because he really likes it), a scary woman from the building across the street sees the body and calls the police, though Phoenix, misinterpreting the phone in her hand, yells at her not to shoot. He finds a receipt next to Mia with the name "Maya" written on it in blood. Once the girl comes to, Phoenix finds out that she is Maya and immediately believes her to be the killer. Then the police show up, and Detective Dick Gumshoe, who also finds the bloody receipt, arrests Maya on the spot. After the scene fades out, Phoenix narrates that Maya was executed on the spot by a firing squad, but fortunately she is still alive and in the detention center under the watchful eye of Bagel Cop. At the scene of the crime, Phoenix talks to Detective Gumshoe, though he believes his name is Detective Suedeshoes and Gumshoe thinks Phoenix is Larry Butz, which Phoenix finds incredibly insulting. He receives Maya's phone from Gumshoe since Gumshoe didn't find any spicy boyfriends listed on it and also learns the name and location and the room number of the witness April May, despite the fact that Gumshoe is trying to keep this information from him. This is also the first time Phoenix hears of the prosecutor Edgeworth, who he immediately thinks sounds sexy, and asks Gumshoe if Edgeworth is single. Phoenix then goes to the Static Land, Hotel KRRZHggHT, to talk to the terrifying witness. Phoenix finds April May to be uncooperative and sarcastic, so he visits Marvin Grossberg's office instead. Here the two talk about Maya until Grossberg spontaneously bursts into song and dance for five minutes. Grossberg reveals that he was Mia's mentor, but she had a mission to save the world, so she left quickly. Grossberg then boasts about his 3 bazillion dollar painting which he tries to sell to a reluctant Phoenix for five nickels. Since Grossberg refuses to defend Maya in court, Phoenix returns to the detention center and says he won't abandon Maya and offers his services as a lawyer. After sniffing him, Maya agrees. Maya gives some background of her family, mentioning that a Mr. White ruined her mother's reputation as a spirit medium. Phoenix returns to April's room in order to investigate a drawer she was unnaturally defensive of and briefly encounters the bellboy. He steals a screwdriver from the drawer and leaves before April returns, vowing to "tango" with her tomorrow in court in a metaphorical cross examination dance- a dance of the wits, you might say. Phoenix Wright: Justice for All h Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations Turnabout Memories This case occurs in a flashback to five years ago. Phoenix is instead the defendant in this case, accused of murdering fellow student Doug Swallow in a dispute over his girlfriend, Dahlia Hawthorne, who Swallow had dated eight months prior to his death. Phoenix wears a face mask to keep others from catching his cold and a pink sweater with the letter P in a heart, giving him the nickname "Sweet P Boy." Throughout the case, the P is theorized to stand for many things, including "Pizza" "Porky" and "Pwease," as well as "Pee Guy" "Punk Ass Bitch" "Professor Poison" and "Pointy Poison Pendant Present." Other Appearances Phoenix appears in Major League Baseball 2k8 Justice for All, where he proceeds to mow down players in an attempt to get batters out. He also tries to run into the stands while shouting "Objection!" The judge deems that he objected too early, and after three objections he gets an out. Phoenix expresses frustration at being unable to beat Edgeworth at baseball objecting and recalls what Mia taught him: "Curve your hips. Swing the ball."https://youtu.be/in22mTubQrk He objects to Edgeworth's new self-assigned nickname, "Inside Edge." Phoenix also appears in Wii Music Trials and Tribulations, where he gets a complete redesign in the new art style. In this game, Phoenix is a musician and plays the melodious "Objection Song." He uses a violin to demonstrate how the murderer killed the victim in the first case, Turnabout Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, by griping the neck of the violin and stabbing them with a bow, making him breathe his last note, the tremolo. Sadly, Phoenix dies later in the game when his piano slides off of a sky scraper, which is alluded to in the case's album jacket. Personality Phoenix is cheerful, sarcastic, and often a bit of a dope. Phoenix has a tendency to employ cursory language both in and out of court. Relationships Mia Fey Phoenix regards Mia highly as she was his mentor, though he is often confused by her advice and frequently ignores it. Larry Butz Despite being childhood friends, Phoenix expresses disinterest in Larry, telling him "I don't care THAT much about your feelings," and even hoping he dies https://youtu.be/Fl5XQen41BU?list=PLeijZT5SL05pB4rnzoZqUCdiVOS41NFe3. Maya Fey Maya and Phoenix are good friends, and she helps him with cases. The two of them get into all sorts of wacky shenanigans while they investigate murder cases. Since she is a spirit hard, she sometimes channels her dead sister so Phoenix can talk to her. Miles Edgeworth Phoenix, aside from being Edgeworth's rival in the courtroom and childhood friend, is also his boyfriend. Phoenix often has sexual thoughts about Edgeworth and will ruminate on them to himself (and occasionally to the courtroom, much to the judge's chagrin). The two broke up in Justice for All due to Phoenix believing Edgeworth had died, but ended up on good terms after solving the case in "Farewell, My Turnabout". Edgeworth is the reason Phoenix became a defense attorney. Detective Gumshoe Phoenix and Gumshoe are friends, as Gumshoe often helps Phoenix with cases. They are close enough that Phoenix is most often happy to see Gumshoe when he turns up.. Trivia * Phoenix's internal monologues appear highlighted in blue, but some characters, such as Emma Skye, have been able to read his thoughts. Quotes * "Objecto!" -commonly said throughout the first playthrough, such as in episode 2 or episode 8 * "I have proof." "I hope I have some. Sometimes I just say that and I just kinda pray to god that I have something in the court record. ''Usually works. I feel like one of these days it's gonna bite me in the ass.''"https://youtu.be/JFJdMGImdtU?list=PLeijZT5SL05pB4rnzoZqUCdiVOS41NFe3 References Category:Characters